To Ever Love
by Confusion
Summary: When Mimi moved to America, Taichi never told her how he really felt. Will he get a second chance when she decides to visit and move back? Michi Chapter 3 is up
1. Reminiscence

Disclaimer: I'm not writing this to make money of any sort. I simply want to write this out of my own free will. (That means I don't own these characters)

Authors note: This is a story I meant to write a long time ago but never had my own computer. I hope you like it and remember to review. Another thing, this chapter is in Taichi's point of view. Except for flashbacks. Flashbacks in this story are always in third person. I almost Forgot. This story takes place during the second season. But I wanted to make the characters a little older so. . . Taichi, Yamato, and Sora are 18, Mimi and Koushiro 17, and Jou, 19.

Taichi's Point of View.

Maybe it was wrong of me to never tell her how I really felt. To confess my true feelings. It was too late now, she was gone. I had to accept it. Out of my reach. Why was it Until now I decided what to say? Now that it wasn't possible. For that I'm so stupid. Or why didn't she say anything to _me_? Did She not feel anything. Maybe it was only me. There was no longer anything I could do with the words that were meant for her to hear.

Flashback

"Attention, Flight 240 to New York is Now Boarding."

"Well guys that's my flight." Mimi announced.

Taichi, Hikari, Sora, and Miyako had offered to drive Mimi to the airport. Mimi's Parents had already left the day before and let her stay behind another day to say goodbye to all her friends. Sora gladly offered to let her spend the night at her house, rather then stay at a hotel. Since her apartment was already being sold. Mimi was finding it impossible to leave.

"Oh Mimi, I'm sure gonna miss you. You're like a big sister. Who will go shopping with me from now on?" Miyako complained.

They all followed her until the gate to her plane. Where all the could do was watch her depart. With her bag in her arms, she walked backwards waving and smiling.

Taichi was heartbroken. But finally he decided to shout. . .

"Bye Mimi!"

Mimi was surprised to know it was Taichi. She smiled and was touched.

"Bye Tai! Bye Everyone! I'll miss you all!" She yelled.

end flashback

That's It? That's all I Said? A simple Bye? I've should've told her then. What stopped me?

I know it useless of me to lay in bed moping and reminiscence. That wouldn't bring her back. Not now, or ever. Today completed six months of her absence and I still can't get over it. Yamato offered me to go out to a club later with the other guys. But, I don't know If I wanna go.

Even though Yamato knew I was upset, he never asked why. I was grateful for that. There's nothing more important to a man than his pride.

That reminds me. Mimi _did_ go out with him. She must have liked them a lot, because when they broke up, she became unlike herself. She was very depressed and grew distant from everyone, including herself.

As a Friend, I comforted her. I would visit her house to see how she was. She was puzzled as to why I did. I told her I didn't like to see my friends upset. Its not until I took her to the summer carnival I realized she was more then a friend to me. It was odd because we rarely spent any time together.

But We had so much fun that day. She was like a child, content over the simplest things. Yet I admired that about her.

Flashback

"Thanks, Taichi." She said while playfully hugging him.

After a day of fun, Both were in line for the giant Ferris wheel. It could even be seen outside Taichi's window from his apartment. The lights from it were reflected on Mimi's eyes.

"For what?" Taichi asked in confusion.

"For winning me this panda bear." she smiled and hugged the bear in her arms.

"Those games are really easy if you get the hang of them." He gloated.

"And for cheering me up." she said.

"If I knew a stuffed panda bear would make you happy. I would of gave you one a long time ago." he said.

"Come on Taichi were next!" She tugged him.

He allowed her to step inside the cart first. He then Immediately followed.

As the ride began she clung on to him and shut her eyes tightly. He comforted her by putting his arms around her.

"Scared?" He playfully teased.

"No! I just don't like heights."

"Were not even at the top yet."

Taichi looked down at her and smiled. Why did she make him so happy?

The Ferris wheel slowly rotated until it their cart finally reached the top and it stopped. Mimi noticed and looked out the cart. Still continuing to hold onto taichi.

"Wow! Its so beautiful! Look Taichi! Look at the view!" she gasped.

He raised his head from looking down at her and noticed she was right. The lights of the carnival reflected on the water from the shore nearby. He was glad that he decided to take her here.

"Its so sad that I have to leave." she softly whispered.

"Leaving where?" Taichi questioned.

She let go of Taichi and leaned over the opening of the cart, facing away from Taichi. She remained silent for a moment leaving Taichi's question unanswered. He grew impatient and grabbed her shoulder forcing her to turn around. Mimi was unable to look him in the eye.

"Mimi, what did you mean?" he asked.

She sighed and continued to look at the floor.

"Taichi, you've been so nice to me. I didn't want to tell you now."

"Tell me what?" he asked making a confused face.

"My parents grew tired of Tokyo. They have decided to move to New York in America. I'm sorry Taichi."

Taichi had a look of bewilderment. It went silent for the moment. Neither of them wanting to talk.

Inside though, Taichi was angry. Now that he was attached to Mimi, she was leaving and starting her life over in America. He just couldn't find the words he needed to say.

"Taichi? Are you mad at me?" Mimi wondered.

"Of course not." he answered.

She then returned to sitting next to Taichi. She leaned over to him and again Taichi put his arm around her. She held on to him, only this time not in fear.

End flashback

I'll never forget that. Her smell even remained on my clothes afterward. But, that was then.

I soon hear a familiar tune and realize my cell phone was ringing. As I reached for it, I wondered why I had such a stupid ringtone.

"Yeah?"

"Its Yamato, be ready by 9:00."

"Sure, whatever."

I don't know how I'll get through tonight.

Authors note: Well yeah, this is the first chapter. Don't worry I won't abandon this story like so many others. I am committed to what I write and won't stop until I finish this story.


	2. United

Disclaimer: Has anyone ever sued somebody for writing fanfiction? Well, I don't own these characters.

Authors Note: A special thanks for those of you who reviewed. If you haven't already then please do so. This chapter is still in Taichi's point of view. Someone has requested to put more detail into this story so I put the location of Taichi on the top of each scene Hope that makes it easier.

In the club . . .

I have a headache. This isn't doing me any good. As soon as we got here everyone went there separate ways. Yamato is with some girl he just met, Koushiro is talking to another girl at a table, and I don't even know where Jou disappeared to. Some fun this was.

As I sit here at the bar, I wonder whether I should just get drunk or go home. The music is so loud, its annoying me. Plus, I faintly hear the chatter of people trying to yell over the music.

I turn to the bartender and ask. . . "Can I have a Scotch Royale?"

"Sure." he replies.

Even though I'm underage, this club always serves to minors. I don't care though. If someday they get caught, It will be their own fault.

The bartender serves me my drink and for a while I stare at my glass. I come to my senses and gulp down my drink.

Damn, here comes Yamato. Knowing him, he's probably already drunk.

"Taichi!" he yells.

I turn around and act as if I didn't hear him yell two feet behind me. He walks over to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and stands right aside me. I was right, he is drunk.

"Taichi! Having fun so far?"

I grunt and shrug his hand of my shoulder. I then stand up and walk off to the bathroom. I turn around to get another look at Yamato. He doesn't notice that I left and takes a seat at the bar.

I just need to throw some water on my face. Since I'll never get rid of this headache.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bathroom . . .

In the bathroom, I notice the dirty floor and graffiti on the wall. Standing if front of a filthy sink, I force open the handle on the faucet. Not surprised only a little water drips down. Frustrated, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I appear stressed and tired.

Maybe going out wasn't such a good idea.

I walk out, pass the crowds on the dance floor grab my coat from the table were Koushiro is sitting and finally make it outside.

I'm not gonna wait around for Yamato and the others. Jou can drive Yamato's car and take him home. Since he isn't able to. Being drunk and all.

I'll just take the train home. I think the nearest station is only a block away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the Train . . .

Damn, its cold. I can even see my own breath.

There is no one here except for a sleeping man in the back of me leaning against the window.

I also decide to lean against the window and shut my eyes. Its 11:30 and I'm really tired.

I think I'm falling asleep, anyone would on this train.

"Thanks for winning me this Panda!" echoed Mimi's voice in my head.

Shocked, I quickly open my eyes and look around as if I just woke up from a nightmare. I shake my head and slowly breathe.

"Come on Taichi, pull yourself together."

I don't even know how long I've been riding on this train. But it comes to its first stop at the next train station four blocks away from the one by the club.

I stare at the window again and notice my reflection. I still look pretty tired.

But, Past my reflection I notice something else. A girl sitting on a bench at the train station. She looks pretty confused and has a suit case by her side.

"Who is she?" I wonder.

She looks really familiar and I yet I can't even see her face. As she picks up her head to look at the time on her wristwatch I see her hair color.

Pink hair . . .

"Mimi?" Say softly.

"Mimi?" I repeat.

I come to my senses and finally yell her name. In the process, I wake the man behind me. She can't hear me.

I jump to my feet and start for the train doors. Just as I reach the doors, the train starts moving. I almost fall, I prevent that from happening by hanging on to a seat.

I stare at the bench were she is sitting and her image blurs as the train begin to move faster.

"Shit."

I don't know what to do now. Luckily I am on the first cart of the train where the conductor is. There sliding door separating him from everyone in the cart. Without thinking I open that door and startle him.

"Hey stop the train!" I demand.

"You gotta be kidding, that's impossible. The next stop is only three blocks away. Calm down kid. Are you drunk?" he asks.

I ignore his question and return to my seat. I impatiently wait for the next stop. My legs are aching to run.

As soon as the train comes to a stop I jolt through the doors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the streets. . .

I jump over stair and push anyone that happens to get in my way.

"I gotta get to that train station!" I yell to myself.

I sprint passing buildings and houses. I don't even stop and wait for that light at the street corners. Everything around me is blurred. I only see ahead of me and hope to see the train station soon.

My heart is beating wildy as I continue to run. My legs are getting sore but I should be used to this from soccer.

After what seems like forever, I finally reach the stupid station. I walk up to the bench where she was sitting but it was empty.

I search with my eyes, hoping to find her.

Breathing fast and trying to regain my strength I lean over resting my hand on my knees. I lose my balance and fall because someone rudely bumped into me.

"Hey watch it!" I yell.

My eyes widened and I gawk at that rude person.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you up" She said.

"Mimi?"

My heart sank.

"Taichi?" Mimi responded.

Authors Note: I really hope you enjoyed this story. Don't worry I'll keep on updating. Please remember to review. Thank you.


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: These Character are not in any way mine.

Authors Note: Thank you for the people that reviewed. I want this story to focus on Mimi and Taichi only. So I don't think I'll put any other couples in here. I will most likely make other stories with other couples. But, just not in this one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the train station. . .

"Taichi?" Mimi exclaims.

I stand on my feet and embrace her with out any thought. She is caught off guard.

I think to myself. This isn't an illusion she is real, her smell is real and sweet.

I pull away from her to meet with her eyes. She seems bewildered and surprised.

"Mimi, sorry for the sudden hug. I've missed you. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York? Why didn't you tell me you were coming." I desperately ask.

She reaches down to retrieve her suitcase she dropped during my grasp. I felt guilt for not immediately recovering it for her.

"I came to visit, Sorry for not calling. I wasn't sure if you wanted to know." she explains.

As usual she still has the habit of staring at the floor while speaking to me.

"What are you taking about?" I ask.

She remains silent, and drifts off leaving me feeling awkward. I notice Mimi is clenching her hands while griping her suitcase. She must be cold.

"Listen, its really late. We shouldn't be here at this hour. Don't you have to be home?" She shyly asks.

She is different. Something about her has changed and yet I can't figure it out.

"Do you want me to leave or something?" I bluntly ask.

She reaches out to grab my arm almost immediately after I finished my sentence, reassuring me that she wants me to stay.

"No Taichi, its not that. I don't want your parents to worry." Mimi answers.

She releases my arm and blushes. I find that very cute.

"I pretty sure they won't mind. I'm eighteen years old already." I proudly gloat.

She giggles and I smile. Before I am able to say another word she looks at her watch and interrupts me.

"I have to get going already. The hotel I am staying at is pretty far from this train station. I have to take the train to get there."

"What time does your train arrive?"

"In five minutes."

I am disappointed. I haven't seen her in six months. I want to tell her tonight how I feel. This will surely be the last chance I'll ever get in my life.

"You're not going by yourself, are you? It's late and it's dangerous by yourself." I inform.

"Well of course, what did you want me to do?" Mimi tells me raising her eyebrow.

"At least, let me walk you. You know, just to make sure nothing happens to you."

How could I ask that? She'll probably laugh at me. I shut my eyes. Please don't say no, please don't say no.

Once again I here her giggle. I open my eyes and see her smiling. I laugh sheepishly.

Before she is able to give me an answer we both look up at the sky and the crescent moon, as snow starts to descend from the sky.

Mimi quickly grabs my hand and runs to the train which, just arrived.

"Come on, Taichi! We don't wanna miss the train." She shouts.

She leads me, taking me in one hand and her suitcase in the other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the hotel. . .

The train ride went so quickly I wasn't aware when It was over. On the way over here Mimi was explaining all the sites and sounds of New York.

I couldn't believe that already we were climbing the stairs to one of the most expensive hotel in japan.

"Do you know the room your staying in?" I ask.

She gives me a condescending look and stops in the middle of the hotel hallway, searching her pockets.

"Of course, my dad made me the reservation a long time ago. I even have the card key. Its somewhere in here." She says with pride.

"Sorry. I was just making sure." I apologize.

After what seemed like ten minutes she finally found her card key.

"What room does it say?" I ask.

"Lets see, 183. It should be on this floor, somewhere around . . .here! There it is."

Mimi walked over to her room and open the door using the card key. I was ready to confess my feelings and say good bye when she interrupted my thoughts.

Taichi would you like to come in for some hot tea? I know you must be cold. She asks.

Inside I am excited but I don't want to look stupid so, I try to act natural and answer. . . "yes."

I follow her inside the spacious hotel and I'm amazed at the luxury.

There's a living room, kitchen, a bedroom and a lot more. Mimi's family is pretty wealthy so, she is used to the best and being treated like a princess.

I take off my coat and hang it on the coat hanger near the doorway. I then take off my shoes, out of good manners. My hair and skin are still damp from the snow.

When I turn to her it seems she already took off her coat and carelessly threw on a nearby couch. She also discarded her shoes.

"Would you mind waiting for me in the kitchen? I want change out of my wet clothes?" Mimi asks.

"No, go right on ahead."

She disappears into the bedroom along with her suit case.

I am still shocked and awed by this hotel. I mean it was bigger than my apartment. I take my seat at the small kitchen table. Minutes later, Mimi reappears dressed in a loose long sleeved shirt and a plaid red skirt. She puts the kettle of tea to boil and pulls up a chair at the small table across from me. Resting her head on her hands.

"Aren't you cold, Mimi?" I ask in sympathy.

"No the heaters on. Besides I always dress like this around the house."

"Why? There's no one around to impress."

She shoots me an annoyed look.

"That's not the point. The point is always be fashionable no matter what!" She lectures.

That's typical Mimi.

She smiles and I nervously laugh. I clench my fists and my palms begin to sweat.

I always lose my sense of time. So I am suddenly surprised at the kettle whistling. Signaling that it is ready.

She hurry to turn off the stove and grabs the tea kettle without a mitten.

She makes a hurt squeaking noise and pulls away from the kettle.

"Mimi are you hurt?" I quickly stand from the table walking over to her aid.

I take her hand and examine it. She is slightly burned.

"You shouldn't touch the kettle while it's still hot."

I don't know why but, she quickly takes her hand back. As if I offended her.

Is she mad at me? She's not her usual self. I am frustrated and return to my seat to rest my head on her table.

My head ache is returning

"Taichi? This is awkward"

"Mimi, there something about you. You're not the same." I admit.

I'm confused. When I took her to the summer carnival, she was happy and bright. Now, its as if she doesn't want me near her. But earlier, she grabbed my arm protesting that she didn't want me to leave. Why isn't she direct with the way she feels?

She returns to the tea kettle and pours my tea once it has cooled down. I raise my head from the table and she hands me my tea in a mug.

Finding her way to her chair she sits with a frown on her face.

"Taichi." she softly says.

To occupy myself I drink from my mug in silence. I can't find the words to say. This is so complicated.

" I returned to Japan to visit some relatives. I wanted to visit you, I really did. But, I was so sure that you forgot me. So I chose to keep my visit a secret. Sora and Miyako have probably found a new friend so they won't care about seeing me." Mimi explains.

I don't know what to do or say. I don't know if any of the others cared if she visited her. But, I did. I was torn without her. How do I show her the way I feel about her? I lapse into thought.

Here she is upset because she thinks I don't care. How wrong she was, It is now that I have to take action. I'll never get this chance again. I won't let my fear keep me from confessing my feelings.

frantically I stand up.

Being surprised at my action she also stands.

"Taichi-san? What's wrong?"

This is it, my chance. I don't know what she will do or say but, I am no one to pass this up.

I walk over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders. I whisper "Mimi-chan. I really care about you." Shut my eyes and . . .

Kiss her.


End file.
